I'm Not Martin
I'm Not Martin is the first episode of Season 4 of R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour: The Series. Summary Sean is laid up in the hospital with tonsillitis on Halloween, and ends up back in 1952 where the doctors and nurses mistake him for a boy named Martin Charles who needs his rotting foot removed. Plot Sean is taken to a hospital to have his tonsils removed, but he must stay over night for the procedure. Though his mother tries to comfort him, his brother tells him the story of Martin Charles... One night a boy is taken to the hospital and is put right next to another boy who has to have his foot removed-the other boy is called Martin. Before his surgery, Martin switches his medical chart with the others boy's. So when the hospital's workers come to take Martin to surgery, they take the other kid instead. The boy screams, "I'm not Martin!" (the title of this episode) as the real Martin smiles, pretending he's sleeping. Sean's brother says that the boy still haunts these halls (the hospitals), looking for a new foot. Sean tries to act calm, but he is terrified. Luckily Sean's mother takes his brother and herself home so Sean can rest up for his tonsillitis. Later that night, as Sean is trying to sleep, there is strange sounds coming from outside his room. Sean is awoken by these sounds. He decides, even though unwillingly, to investigate. He looks around for a bit, until he runs into the Boy without a Foot. Scared, Sean tries to get away from the Boy, but the Boy persuades him that the Hospital itself is evil. Sean believes him and follows the Boy. The boy mentions that once a part is taken from you, you can never leave. The boy shoves Sean into an old part of the hospital and he is transported back to October 1952. He frantically flees from the doctor (Daryl Shuttleworth) and nurse Kilpatrick (Andrea Ware), but is caught and brought to the operating room and is put under anesthesia. He wakes up in his own hospital bed. The whole thing turned out to be a dream, a side effect of the anesthesia of his tonsil operation. He happily leaves the hospital. As he gets into his mom (Leslie Hopps DeSchutter)'s van, his brother asks if he was scared, Sean says no and smilingly adds in the comment "After all, I'm not Martin" only to hear "Not yet.". Sean looks down to see the one-foot boy from the hospital stroking his leg and Sean screams. Cast *Sean Giambronel as Sean Image Gallery Trivia This episode is based on the Short Story of the same name from "The Nightmare Hour," only the story centered on a boy named Martin who switches medical charts with his hospital roommate and watches as the roommate is sent to surgery to get his foot removed. The episode does mention the story as an urban legend and keeps the overall premise, but the sequence of Sean going back in time to 1952 and being mistaken for Martin is not in the original short story. Video(s) Category:Episodes Category:Season 4